1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driver having low power consumption, and more particularly to a driver having low power consumption and a dynamically adjusted driving capacity.
2. Description of Related Arts
A driver is for enhancing a driving capacity of a weak driving signal to drive external devices having loads. The driving capacity is usually one of the technical qualifications of the drivers and is defined as a maximum output current which a driver is able to provide. It is required to consider a maximum load as the guidance of the design of the driver.
The maximum current of the conventional driver is constant without being affected by the input signals having different values; in other words, the driving capacity of the conventional driver is prevented from changing with the different values of the input signals, in such a manner that the driver always outputs identical driving currents in whatever cases, which increases the power consumption of the driver. Thus, it is necessary to provide a driver having low power consumption and a dynamically adjusted driving capacity.